thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Auction/@comment-25861160-20150518220744/@comment-25123572-20150518230315
They're yours! Backstory 1: Alex was born in the slums of district _. His/Her parents were already struggling to cope with having to feed 3 children, so having Alex made their lives more difficult. Nonetheless, they refused to allow him/her into the hands of any orphanages in their area. Instead, they cared for Alex at the very best they could. Despite what they tried to do, not all of them passed through the harsh winter. 2 of the children, Hans and Douglas, perished from hypothermia. Their mother also passed away in the winter, due to her fight with pneumonia. This left Alex, his/her sister Melisande, and their father. When a few years passed, Melisande decided to try and do some charity work. Alex was only 4, but he liked the sound of it. But it couldn’t be any more different than their father’s views. He didn’t want the children risking losing their lives to selflessly help other struggling families. Despite this, Melisande and Alex went on with their plans. They had just started planning what they would do in their charity work, when their father walked in with a cane. Then he beat them with no words or warning at all. At the end of it, Alex was crying his heart out. Melisande, however, still held her head high and her dignity proud. The beatings became a daily routine. Alex eventually learned to toughen up, but he/she still cried when the cane landed on them. They wanted to be like Melisande, strong and proud, but they could not find the strength to do so. When Alex was 10 and Melisande 14, the two came up with a plan to run away from home. They carried it out successfully, leaving their father angry at the revelation. They made it to the borders of the district, where they would be less likely to be found by the residents, and less likely to be arrested by peacekeepers. Melisande even built a shelter for them, but they had no food or water. However, they hunted past the fence for their food, and even found a spring for their water. Most of what they gathered was taken to other needy families, and Alex and Melisande became famous for their actions. But then Melisande was reaped for the games. She had made it to the halfway point, when the boy from 2 stabbed her in the abdomen. The district pitched in all their money to send her medicine, but it arrived too late. The parachute had fallen down when she died, leaving Alex heartbroken and alone. What made it worse was that her killer had won. Alex chose to continue what his/her sister had started, and continued his/her free and unsponsored charity. That was, until he/she was reaped for the hunger games aged 15. Backstory 2: A lot of people are freaked out by how Alex was born. His/her mother had died whilst he/she was still in her womb. Just as her coffin was about to be laid, the coroners heard the sound of a baby wailing from inside the coffin. In it was Alex. Quickly, they called forth a doctor and he cut the umbilical cord. He/She was originally taken care of by his/her father, but his mourning meant that Alex was taken to social services, and then an orphanage. The children in the orphanage heard stories of how Alex was born, so they avoided him/her entirely. When he asked why, they said it was because too many children were involved in the activity. Nobody loved him in the orphanage, he knew that for a fact. It came to a shock for all of them when a pair of crazy-looking people arrived on their doorstep. Apparently, they were scientists looking for a child to help them with their experiments. The owner of the orphanage immediately dragged in Alex, saying that he/she was a bit of an oddball like them. Whilst Alex didn’t appreciate being compared to the two nutters, he still agreed to be adopted by them. When he was with his new parents, they migrated back to the Capitol. There, Alex would often assist them in experiments. His favourite one involved turning a hamster into a zombie hamster. He laughed as it munched on the brain of a guinea pig, and took to called it Munch. He enjoyed the company of Munch, and even brought it to school in show-and-tell time once. But that was when disaster struck, for Munch had escaped his cage. The teachers were called to different sectors of the school to search for them. But when none of them came back after half an hour, the pupils were freaked out. So they left the classroom whilst the teacher fell asleep. But when they stepped into the corridor, they gasped. One of the teachers was on the floor, with some of his brains strewn besides him. Then another one rushed in screaming that the rotten furball was in his ear, before he dropped to the floor dead. And from his ear emerged Munch. The children started screaming, but Alex stepped forwards calmly to confront Munch. He/She told the other children to run, which they did. Alex then calmly talked to Munch, trying to calm him down. But then Munch ran towards him, almost sweeping him off of his feet. Alex then trapped Munch in his coat, before stamping on it furiously. Munch was still alive, but mortally wounded. To put him out of his misery, Alex stabbed Munch with a kitchen knife. As he did so, he started to tear up. Alex regretted bringing Munch to school, but his parents told him/her it wasn’t their fault. Alex nodded tearfully and agreed, but he/she still missed Munch. But then he/she was reaped.